I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to therapeutic bath salts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition that includes a magnesium salt, a lithium salt, a copper salt, a carbonate, and, in its preferred form, one or more essential oils.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Bath and bathing therapies have been known for centuries. As early as the times of ancient Egypt, wealthy families availed themselves of "scented and anointed waters" to allegedly alleviate a virtual panoply of diseases, from minor muscular discomfort to life-threatening disease.
The Romans were well known for their baths which provided both therapeutic treatment and social interaction. The ancient ruins of baths generally are found by hot springs and mineral springs, such as by the ancient city of Carcalla. The user could select from cold, warm or hot springs, and could take advantage of the high mineral content of many of these waters. Modern versions of hot springs may be found, for example, at Hot Springs, Ark.
While providing some relief for aches, pains, and disease, hot springs and mineral baths provided by nature were of only limited value to users because the therapy only had value to the extent of the temperature of the water or the minerals contained in the waters. And, of course, the user had to go to the baths, a measure which was often impractical and inconvenient.
More modern bath therapies involve the use of commercially available magnesium sulfate, or epsom salt. While this composition is available for internal as well as external use, its use in a warm bath to ease muscle pain is well known.
Unrelated to bath therapies but related to the use of magnesium sulfate are therapies that use magnesium sulfate internally for a variety of ailments. Other ingredients, however, are known for use in combination with magnesium sulfate, such as metallic elements and oils.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,705 issued on Apr. 15, 1986 to Primes et al., a therapeutic composition for use in detoxifying chronic alcoholics and drug addicts is disclosed. A variety of combinations of the claimed composition are set forth in that patent, and magnesium sulfate is instructed for use in several of the combinations, as is lithium and copper.
Relatedly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,891 issued on Apr. 17, 1990 to Kaufmann et al. a composition having an oil emulsion is disclosed that evaporates on the wearer. While not ingested, the therapeutic use of the oil-like material apparently relies on its evaporative qualities.
An additional reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,118 issued on Jul. 21, 1992 to Mills, relates to a therapeutic agent that contains, among other components, magnesium sulfate.
However, neither the historically-known baths nor the more modern compositions discloses any bath therapy that utilizes vapors as a mechanism for aromatherapy. Accordingly, the known methods for providing therapies using baths or by way of ingestion have generally failed to provide a mix of both having therapeutic advantages.